Luke Bilyk
Luke Barry Bilyk (born November 10th, 1994) is a Canadian actor, best known for his role on Degrassi as Drew Torres. He also starred in My Babysitter's A Vampire with former Degrassi stars Cassie Steele, Jamie Johnston, and Vanessa Morgan. He has appeared in many episodes of the hit TV show, The Latest Buzz, as one of the magazine's journalists. He has also appeared in an episode of the Canadian drama, Flashpoint, and played Luke on the show Really Me. ''He has been casted in Tufford Kennedy's film, ''The Cycle of Broken Grace Recently, he joined the cast for the last season of the televison series Lost Girl. In MTV's 10 On Top, Luke said that he and Munro Chambers are the closest on set. Luke is also good friends with Daniel Kelly, AJ Saudin, Chloe Rose, Aislinn Paul, Sam Earle, Cristine Prosperi, Melinda Shankar, Ricardo Hoyos, Alicia Josipovic, and Lyle Lettau. Trivia *Luke is a Scorpio. *On his Twitter, he confirmed that he is of German and Italian ethnicity. *His favorite actor is Leonardo DiCaprio. *He plays hockey, his old number being 13. *He thinks Bianca is the most compatible with Drew, out of all the girls he has dated. (source) *His favorite color is aqua blue and/or orange. *Luke has three sisters. *He has a crush on the former Degrassi star, Cassie Steele. *He is the youngest out of his siblings. *Luke has four nephews: Degan, Miles, Jaxon, and Marcus. *He loves Ed Sheeran. *He's frequently compared to Taylor Lautner and he has stated that he is "flattered" by it. *He was rumored to be dating Alicia Josipovic, but has since stated that they are only "best friends." *Luke has stated that he and Sam Earle are like brothers. *Hockey and soccer are his favorite sports. *He is homeschooled. *He, Munro Chambers, Daniel Kelly, Justin Kelly, and Alicia Josipovic created a fake family: an Italian Mafia family. *He has been on Degrassi for 5 years. *He ships Krew Gallery Aislinn&Luke.jpg 148506 10150110464377289 135519732288 7464764 7279049 n.jpg 154174 10150110464482289 135519732288 7464772 287332 n.jpg 155251 10150110464412289 135519732288 7464765 7384335 n.jpg 161336 100001929295680 5970118 n.jpg 161422 100001953416991 3253953 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 166691 107944452614001 100001953416991 62422 2495464 n.jpg 167700 107657525975898 100001949546077 61133 1613848 n.jpg 179279 107945079280605 100001953416991 62429 2027080 n.jpg 179658 107700402638456 100001954914669 65366 3784169 n.jpg 180139 107657152642602 100001949546077 61119 6964277 n.jpg 180331 108015682606749 100001949546077 63858 5253200 n.jpg 180855 113336532074002 100001929680285 102220 7891838 n.jpg 181920 109844919090671 100001954914669 84196 1362761 n.jpg 184216 113336855407303 100001929680285 102232 3264921 n.jpg 23.jpg 27407 867580079 3894 n.jpg 36950 135152049853558 135136959855067 163712 4817905 n.jpg 37576 135154149853348 135136959855067 163729 3895279 n.jpg 39507 135144913187605 135136959855067 163641 5518461 n.jpg 39507 135144916520938 135136959855067 163642 5773173 n.jpg 39696 135150223187074 135136959855067 163699 6944891 n.jpg 39768 135143916521038 135136959855067 163632 3932873 n.jpg 45188 426351722074 511597074 5082538 62178 n.jpg 47342 492223344044 508669044 7022623 3654593 n.jpg 47413 482633167288 135519732288 6747090 5524091 n.jpg 47567 492223044044 508669044 7022617 4671192 n.jpg 48652 100001440098227 7566 n.jpg 59375 432798520841 222416550841 4837921 6307412 n.jpg 60919369.jpg 6a01348361f24a970c0154328b2157970c-320wi.jpg 75867 10150110463737289 135519732288 7464749 2020899 n.jpg 76150 10150110464532289 135519732288 7464773 7340541 n.jpg 9a3yo.jpg 9teoe.jpg A03d.jpg A & M & L.PNG Annie and luke titanic.jpg Casttt.png Cdd.jpg Luke Bilyk .jpg Jessicacharluke.jpg Jahmiljudyluke2.jpg Jahmiljudyluke.jpg Tumblr lqi8hlu6BT1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqi0f20dGw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Thegrouphati.png Theguys.png lukedanielraymelindamunro.png jessicalukeannie.png justinluke.png Lukeannie.png Lukejustin.png justinmelindaanniecharmunroluke.png Annieluke.png lukejustin2.png Lukejessica.png lukegf.JPG Melindaluke2.JPG Melindaluke.png Melindaluke3.png Aislinnluke.png lukemunroannie.png lukecharlottejessica.png raylukemunromelindaspencer.png lukebilykkk.png lukexmelinda.png lukexjessica.png lukebilykk.png lukeb.png lukeb2.png Tumblr lqytt7FvE31qct0ifo1 500.jpg lukejustindanielannie.png tumblr_lr8aoiRqkZ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Uujgj.jpg u4sqm.jpg Zj9wos.jpg 137044906.jpg 139497477.jpg 155083126.jpg 158359158.jpg 159266242.jpg 159373075.jpg bv3n.jpg bmrdqu.jpg 4djjt.jpg 5kzkh.jpg odusfs.jpg jj8lk.jpg Lukecharlottejustin.png lukeannie2.png Charlotteluke.jpg Tayshaluke.png Alicialuke.jpg Luke and Jessica.jpg Tumblr ls5shg8mXp1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls5sghm7OV1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Readthrough.jpg Readthrough2.jpg Degrassicastandkekepalmer2.jpg Degrassicastandkekepalmer.jpg Munrodanielluke.png Mmsxrezj tw1.jpg Normal DSCF0735.JPG 333899762.jpg lukemelindafacebook.jpg Lookandmunoandshay333=7.png Castpicture.png Lukemindy.png Lukedanielmelinda.png Danielmelindalukespencer.png Raylukemindy.png lukexmindy.png Bilyk004.jpg Bilyk005.jpg Bilyk009.jpg Bilyk010.jpg Bilyk013.jpg Bilyk015.jpg Bilyk015.jpg Bilyk017.jpg Bilyk018.jpg Bilyk020.jpg imagesCA7KLRLB.jpg imagesCAXIFJ42.jpg Bilyk021.jpg Bilyk022.jpg Bilyk023.jpg Bilyk025.jpg Bilyk029.jpg Bilyk030.jpg Bilyk031.jpg Bilyk035.jpg Bilyk025.jpg Bilyk059.jpg Bilyk029.jpg Bilyk039.jpg Bilyk040.jpg Bilyk043.jpg Bilyk046.jpg Bilyk047.jpg 600full-luke-bilyk.jpg Bilyk063.jpg imagesCA62Q40E.jpg LUKE IS PERF.png Purple spirit day.png Ffght.png Luke Alicia Munro.jpg Tumblr lsllxrnaQi1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsk9a4Iy8S1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Melissa Shankar and Luke Bilyk.JPG WIKI EDIT 2.jpg I444.jpg lb.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg Nutella.jpg Mindyluke.png lukeyshannon2333.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 12.10.05 AM.png lukebilyk1.png Ajluke.png Melindalukebilyk.png lukemelinda.png lukemelinda2.png lukemelinda3.png lukemelinda4.png lukemelinda5.png lukemelinda6.png Annielukeaj.jpg Lukeanniejordan.jpg Degrassi Cast.png Shanice Luke Sam Melinda Chloe.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-01.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-02.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-03.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-04.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-05.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-06.jpg 74840 134484426604982 122228881163870 180137 1630773 n.jpg 6129783521 2581e31807.jpg 6130326228 fbb7a860a6.jpg 6129768181 e63910613e.jpg 6129768181 e63910613e.jpg 6130335936 8c2773b872.jpg 6130324470 7e461ef536.jpg 5z13px.jpg 4866061361 67518846b4.jpg 216438880_640.jpg lukemel.png tumblr_lorpasYamx1qj9to9.jpg tumblr_lvhj12rWLc1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvi69v0Yfj1r4rzjwo1_500.png tumblr_lvlrkiiq3n1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvlrqeRV5l1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 383327 212429172167534 158647204212398 493520 1785436696 n.jpg Ctv.jpg Tumblr l8lnfdwSAx1qd1f03o1 400.jpg Tumblr lrg636uK0O1qd96nvo1 500.png Tumblr l6eqsduoov1qc8lhko1 500.jpg Degrassi-cast-aislinn-paul-17901147-500-375.jpg Lukecristine.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg Tumblr l9s7lff8Uh1qd6v1uo1 400.jpg Samlukejustin.jpg 392295 213365295407255 158647204212398 495166 968680558 n.jpg 373949 213365395407245 158647204212398 495168 284409865 n.jpg 4936200207 6150bd27e5.jpg tumblr_lvdthnjgTA1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_luskxbp7NA1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsk0qg1CWK1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr l96jkz0o271qdjq2do1 500.jpg tumblr_lso3jwxkuL1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr l96jkz0o271qdjq2do1 500.jpg tumblr_lw28kh3qfC1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 283922 1778559677703 1650732076 1386552 3355574 n.jpg tumblr_lvrcxujZMK1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 386532 279910165393151 100001225093052 837424 1162050320 a.jpg 299852_300235753335164_100000462268115_1252844_2074983296_n.jpg 384493 279910965393071 100001225093052 837432 875377667 n.jpg tumblr_lw5rm8fjKB1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr lw79doIS0Y1qbh673o1 500.png Tumblr lw9i6haMQ31qgpv1do1 500.jpg 405503 329240530419513 140482765961958 1267766 673751978 n.jpg Tumblr lwkqyxTpJJ1qe5m1xo1 500.jpg Tumblr lwigjkWo481qkbe83o1 500.jpg Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg LBATFP.png Tumblr lz371sj3vQ1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr lzf6pxILpz1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr lzidlcZQ2P1r4zmcko1 500.jpg kkpdgpoj tw1.jpg 1234567890-=.jpg tumblr_lzz5ssw1or1r5uoxco1_500.jpg AIMG 2518-1024x995.jpg tumblr_m0dnuu1tND1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tumblr m0f7zckRcu1r5uoxco2 500.jpg Tumblr m0f7zckRcu1r5uoxco1 500 (1).jpg Chloj.jpg Tumblr m0qe10U3V81qdi3ybo1 500.jpg nwpwceaj tw1.jpg 100_3669.jpg|Luke and his sister 150936 melt.jpg 321go.jpg 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111.PNG 22222222222222222222222222222222222222.PNG 3333333333333333333333333333.PNG tumblr_m2alepYGZg1qct0ifo1_500.png Munrodrew.jpg Tumblr m3izxjtkWo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m3j3004q1N1rnu02bo1 500.jpg tumblr_m6v5udmeZ81qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ab0ooz6M1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7a0xxCB9I1qct0ifo1 500.png Degrassi premiere event july 16 .jpeg Degrassi premiere event july 16 Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7e0fgFsSQ1ragofoo1 500.png Tumblr m7fea8c1w21qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7rco9dSqP1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7su2c2wrE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7oia4r96E1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7y6s6V4OI1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7wfw2nL9G1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8m5asZ3I91qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lygqclWabx1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr m9zylu4AtL1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr mbc1kxTxv21rng8zfo1 500.jpg L54tq.jpg tumblr_mck2hfHKY51qct0ifo1_500.jpg Munrooegrehjhi.jpg seez.jpg|little Luke tumblr_mcojhtf2mA1rng8zfo1_500.jpg Tumblr mctnjufAZz1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mctnjufAZz1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr m68ntewNld1rvy0guo1 500.jpg LB.jpg dtng-tdkr.jpg Wierpo.jpg Sjoeur.jpg Tumblr me09duGgZ31qhvhpdo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7aimueoxN1qd3h4oo1 500.jpg Shanice-banton-1339480421.jpg Withluke.jpg Antm2.jpg Antm1.jpg Tumblr m7alr9FURs1rrjfhto1 500.jpg Tumblr mfavafOJW61rrr3dwo1 500.png Tumblr mf96rmgcXr1rrr3dwo1 500.png tumblr_mh5my3Q4ET1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Laislinn.png tumblr_mibpfhP30z1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_mibpemBvsU1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_mibpcrQsZ01qct0ifo1_500.png Tumblr mibpahkF721qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr mibpblGT701qct0ifo1 500.png Lukeannie.jpg lukeannie2.jpg luke69696969.png luke6969696969.png ThCA47IKXL.jpg Tumblr mke584AcjL1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mke24zrHFS1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mke5ebYYCp1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mke5cdesxl1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mke1tvD6Ca1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mkdwkjIiLe1qd96nvo1 500.jpg tumblr_mke6wb0Hnz1qhvhpdo1_500.jpg Tumblr mkdrzsFD5l1qdxj5ro1 500.jpg tumblr_mkqkdrTIDK1s6mu8wo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkpg2jw01k1snnhmyo1_500.png normal_NML01~11.jpg normal_NML02~12.jpg normal_NML03~12.jpg normal_NML04~12.jpg normal_WeDay06-01.JPG Normal WeDay04-01.jpg 5b39f89097b111e2935222000a1fb825 7.jpg BHIFYucCEAAcK 8.jpg:large.jpeg Fe10352697a111e2a3b222000a9f1696 7.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 8.11.25 PM.png normal_VJ01.jpg normal_VJ02.jpg VJ03.jpg normal_VJ04.jpg normal_VJ05.jpg normal_VJ06.jpg thCASXB29Q.jpg ThCA4HCWO9.jpg IMG 8841.jpg normal_1301-06.jpg normal_CMI01.jpg normal_CMI02.jpg normal_CMI03.jpg normal_CMI04.jpg normal_CMI05.jpg normal_CMI06.jpg normal_CMI07.jpg normal_CMI08.jpg normal_CMI09.jpg normal_CMI10.jpg normal_CMI11.jpg LM.jpg LM2.jpg LM3.jpg LM4.jpg LB1.jpg LB2.jpg LB3.jpg LB4.jpg LB5.jpg LB6.jpg LB7.jpg LB8.jpg LB9.jpg Degrassi-Cast-munro-chambers-24837932-500-375.jpg 935565 10152827164460542 888997073 n.jpg 200110_10152827164110542_1097652207_n.jpg Luke01~1.jpg Luke02~0.jpg Luke03.jpg Luke04.jpg Luke05.jpg Luke06.jpg Luke07.jpg Luke09.jpg Luke23890.jpg Luke11.jpg Luke1786.jpg Luke13.jpg Luke14.jpg Luke16.jpg Luke35.jpg Luke32.jpg Luke26.jpg Luke28.jpg Luke29.jpg Luke33.jpg act13.jpg CookieMonster.jpg Olivia-scriven-1354642531.jpg Degrassicast MMVA2013 redcarpet.jpg Liz_Luke.jpg Cast 6.png Cast 1.png Jessica_luke2.png Normal Roots003.jpg Normal Roots001.jpg b2kknkwh.jpg 8fsd96gf9s7d6g7fd54f67h.png Ds7f8s7df8s75d8gf75gs.png Gdf6g87d6f8g76df87g.png D5f67sd56f7s5dg67f5g.png fds6g75f68h45d6gf5h45dgf.png gd8f75g87df5h56gf5h.png f8g7d8f7h5g8h5fg.png Ancaruke.jpg 1063891_640006706010027_279987366_o.jpg G8fdf96h7gf6jh7hj.png D8fg98fh976gf87jhf.png d8fh6g7j68h7g568h5.png fg7d78f8hgf86j.png fg76df76h87gf5j86fhg5.png gf7d8f7h568gf5j67hg7.png h86gf76jhg5k6j85.png hg86fg7j6h5k6jh4k.png j8hg67j5k6j5h6l.png Gfj0hkj89hk7.png G9huj9hgjghj.png Gd8fh9ygfj9yghj.png Gf8d6f796h8gf75j.png Gf8h8gfj987ghjg.png Fg68f6h76gj5.png H97fg87jhgj896hgj.png Gfh7f8gh7j896hgj9.png Fg8dtfg7tdf7t8hd.png Gndfojhbfh79fh.png Fjgbkhbgfjh6gf85j.png Dfjgbdbfhgdf8hdfh5.png Dsbgdfkhgdbfhd8f.png Gdnflkhnlfhngfh.png gdbfjhdf7h6df.png Djgbkjdbfh.png Gusdfgbd0f0h.png Fdsgodfbodfh.png Dsuogb0dbg.png Dsbgodfud.png Dfyvsidvg9sd0hg.png Geghfghdpf.png Fbsd9gbdpfg.png Idfngdfdihdpfhfh.png F0dbg0dbfg.png Degrassi for Roots Photoshoot.png gidfpgpdfbuho6.png Dgfigbodbfugof.png dfogbudosf9gb7sd.png fodbugdb9f7gbd.png gdfpingipdnfphfd7.png gdpinfigbdsfbg.png idngfdpifngipdnfg.png Lukemunroshannon.jpg dfbsuiovyit.png fsdbfuosvyi3virs.png doufgbofvsgrio4.png fibosb43.png gsdoudg44675.png Dsguuo57.png dogsdbfsdghdf4356.png Gdfibwsuodg7sd.png normal_01PH001.jpg normal_01PH002.jpg normal_01PH003.jpg 01PH004.jpg 01PH005.jpg Fsoavidsfc86a.png sfvaisy.png Osfuvdasivf.png dsfjsvdif43.png idhofisdgf.png adfvqy.png fsdufyiasf8ss.png Normal 1ITLounge006.jpg oufasifvas8c6.png Fjdsvaiyasc.png skibfsudf8cqa6c.png fobdsufav8s.png Luke and Sarah.png Degrassi-cast-1.png Degrassi-cast-2.png Degrassi-cast-3.png Degrassi-cast-4.png Tumblr mrcbfvZviK1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mrcbh3wgR71r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mu0i93a0UF1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mspxw0dkZY1rkhjqno1 500-1.jpg Tumblr mt6gtdvsjW1rkhjqno1 500-1.jpg 797e1b542b0b11e3a9d522000a1fb17d 8.jpg Tumblr mul8i17VSv1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mul2odnzDK1r5l4zio1 500.jpg 5c1c2d72189511e3a38a22000aa805e3 7.jpg 7095b2b802f711e3ba1322000ae91369 7.jpg Aislinn, Chloe, and Luke..png Luke and Chloe.jpg 1377080_684128174931213_1852953000_n.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 2.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 4.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 5.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 7.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 11.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 12.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 13.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 15.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 18.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 19.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 20.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 21.png 1382875 681310438546320 1346380392 n.jpg 1380196 681312665212764 303528700 n.jpg Cristine and Luke angels.png Hellions_picture.jpg lukeshanice.jpg Degrassi-baby-photos-luke.jpg Luke, Munro, and Sarah.jpg Luke Bilyk omfg attractive.png luke_aislinn_weday.png lukebilyk253463.png fjvsfyiascfd.png Luke and Sarah.jpg Luke and Melinda.jpg Luke Bilyk hot damn.png Ghfghh.png Gffghfgh.png Bj7rKMJCAAA5hlZ.jpg 09r8fgjfdlgk.png A06a4406a4d011e39c5c12e0297abd5f 8 (1).png Djgfdkhgvdf.png Dshfsydcutg.png shfds fjhydscug.png jfdbkfjdbhfbvdhf.png Dfiusdvfyhsdcf.png shvujdcsd.png fhksdvfjhgs.png sjdsvfshdvfjg.png sdhvcdjgfsdc.png djsfvsdhfvjg.png dujsvdhfvs.png djfvdhjgf.png dkfsvdfyhvcdsf.png dfujsbvifhsvfjs.png dfsdfikdhsv.png gjdbfgujdf.png gjdfkdfgvjdf.png Gdjfgbkdfgv.png AD006~8.jpg AD003~21.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-25 at 7.52.24 PM.png Bp5chupccaanug4.jpg TI4U1406727136.jpg Ss+(2014-08-04+at+05.10.22).jpg Dfksdvfhsjfgd.png Sfdhvjfsvfgsd.png Fdhsvfjdhsvfgsd.png Fjdsbfhdvfjh.png Luke Bilyk for Roots lookbook.jpg profileLuke02.jpg tumblr_na7hvsWfUN1r5z2nzo1_500.jpg Image30.jpg Degrassi-emmys-2014.jpg Dgrassi-emmy's-2014.jpg Image33.jpg Degrassi-emmys-2014-2.jpg degrassi-emmys-melinda.jpg fgjfgbjfh.png Fhfvhfvhgvhdg.png fdvsdhfjds.png Fgjdbfjdkjg.png Kfbdjsbfsjd.png Fdbfkdvhg.png jdfjfbdjfbd.png Imageshirtlessluke.jpg Lukebilyk2.jpg Dfbsjdfvkhsdvfjhds.png Luke Bilyk Hawtness.jpg Luke-bilyk 3rzw5kztluqrcvlzsqenhjcf5462293092013580.jpg gfbjdgvdkfg.png Bwy5pjWIAAEinrK.jpg Tumblr nbfx17ZTON1rqi7igo1 500.png Tumblr nbg0p3CcXv1rdyrivo1 500.png B25afb66e99011e2b56022000a9f1354 7.jpg CastInAmsterdam.jpg|''Amsterdam'' LukeMunroRicardo.jpg tumblr_nfnu48KZaY1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Spencer-van-wyck-1344474861.jpg Tumblr ne81ezFmGn1tllcx5o1 500.jpg tumblr_ni90lcBKoH1tle9cio8_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8w7u4JsT1u1qkomo1_500.jpg Tumblr ni77owW65j1u7ffkco1 1280.png tumblr_njoxvudW4C1u9phxio1_500.png tumblr_njmliwI2um1s4yaxbo1_540.png ^E1624C3F066DB9C6BD916469148EDF438F55E924146D262710^pimgpsh_thumbnail_win_distr.jpg ^8842164722BB7DB6F439EB700A9D41B5B54ED900BBDC801783^pimgpsh_thumbnail_win_distr.jpg Tumblr n22lzmqVOZ1r5l4zio1 1280.jpg 11013577_10153764481259119_6239606036536276200_n.jpg Lukericardoreiyasara.png 11098649_1571548219791060_649290496_n.jpg Normal KCA15511.jpg Normal KCA15302.jpg Normal KCA15301.jpg KCA15203.jpg normal_KCA15201.jpg normal_KCA15202.jpg normal_KCA15204.jpg normal_KCA15205.jpg 10986285_1418576678448801_1308115800_n.jpg 11055440_1403860273264441_1507469807_n.jpg 11055891_1401085233542266_1890108117_n.jpg 11084634_1026915647337212_467986734_n.jpg 11117019_799690333445567_1743160949_n.jpg 11138538_921517077890603_5625020475232011282_n.jpg hhkk.jpg dadddd.jpg CEwveA4W0AALdbP.jpg CGwTliFUcAESbHs.jpg L_bc70944544950b83cf563a81e661fe7b.jpg CIEjMlMUAAE9DhV.jpg ccc''.png dfdfd.png hhhhhhhhhhh.jpg Tumblr nrnh3thJcF1r5uoxco1 1280.jpg 145691406.jpg Thumbnailfd.jpg 11009962 1028194803857880 1350564064277635012 n.jpg Degrassi1-4e08dc24d926d.jpg Tumblr lgwiy9azA51qct0ifo1 500.jpg Alexa.jpg CLScP6bUcAA62lg.jpg Tumblr l7jgfiZ9H91qdoiato1 400.jpg 119106249.jpg Tumblr l9w92e278d1qdg8qzo1 500we.jpg Behind the scenes degrassi-episode-16.jpg 46842 478805602288 135519732288 6655705 1565162 n.jpg 138363721.jpg 44722 478805577288 135519732288 6655703 7821395 n.jpg Tumblr le9n0kwNqP1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lemoxraACy1qedeo3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lexn586lmK1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr2kkOet51qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbib3uxNPK1qct0ifo1 500.jpg 326598638.jpg Reme.jpg Jjm.jpg Cci.jpg Eeh.jpg dggggd.png Degrassi cast main.jpg tumblr_m9di4bHPXf1rb5qvko1_500.jpg Degrassi in nicaragua.png BVmEa7UIMAAX6Z7.jpg 1381464 681305628546801 985594639 n.jpg 9835 681305651880132 1668973960 n.jpg Ana 4.PNG BVhgkaNIQAAPObP.jpg 10424555_790394227737500_639819010_n.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast